A mobile device may store various types of information, such as contact information (e.g., phone numbers and email addresses), call history, and text messages. Such stored information generally needs to be accessed at or retrieved using the mobile device. Therefore, when the mobile device is misplaced or is not in the possession of its user, the user may not be able to easily access such stored information.
Moreover, a user may have multiple mobile devices for different usages. For example, one mobile device may be for personal usage, while another mobile device may be for business and working purposes. Thus, the user may need to be in physical possession of both mobile devices in order to access the information stored on them. If the user is in possession of only one of the two mobile devices, the user may not be able to access information, such as missed calls, that is stored on the other mobile device.